Ten Ways
by kissedbykai
Summary: Hi, my name is stupid. I fell in love with my seatmate,who is courting my bestfriend. And since i am one of the ways to get close to said bestfriend, he uses me and i'm so stupid not to even notice it. It's time for some payback. HilaryxTalaxOCxKai
1. The List

**TEN WAYS**

kissedbykai

--

**A/N: Sorry. My cute plot bunny won't leave me alone. Amf.**

DISCLAIMER: Beyblade and any of it's characters are not mine.

'_This story is made out of fiction. It was not based on real persons and situations. If you happen to see a situation that happened to a person you know, it is purely coincidence. Don't sue.'_

--

_Hello, I'm stupid. And I fell in love with my seat mate who happens to be in love with my best friend and is obviously just using me to get close to her. And since I'm stupid, I don't mind it at all. But that was so last chapter. It's time for revenge._

_Yes. I have decided. I, Cleo Katherine Dawson, swear to make, Tala Valkov, fall in love with me, if it's the last thing I do with my stupid pathetic life. How I do it? That's as much as a question to me as it is to you._

_I have written it for recording, step one…_

--

**THE LIST**

**10 ways to make a person notice you (without the unwanted embarrassment):**

1.) Flutter your eye lashes when said person passes by. (what do you do when you have short almost invisible eye lashes, don't flutter your eyes. You'll look ambitious and you'll end up embarrassing your self.)

2.) Flip your hair over your shoulder when said person passes by. (What if you're a guy? Run your hand through your hair. Don't flip it; you'll look crazy and GAY.)

3.) Laugh Out Loud when passing by said person. But make sure you have friends with you, or somebody, if you don't—don't LOL, you'll look like an insane person who just came out of the mental institution. Said person will be freaked.

4.) When you and said person happen to capture each other's gazes, hold it for 3-4 seconds before grinning at said person. Quickly turn away. It will leave said person baffled.

5.) Always smile and look approachable.

6.) Earn said person's trust.

7.) Annoy said person but in a nice way.

8.) Always be there to help said person.

9.) Keep said person guessing.

10.) Don't, never, push yourself too much towards said person. (except if you're a guy.)

_But, I, Cleo Katherine Dawson, am sooo stupid. I don't know how to follow these ten simple ways and end up embarrassing myself without mercy. Amf._

--

**Well, that's it. Stay tune for the next installment. : ) Please Please leave a review, I wanna know how you guys felt about this story. Please leave a review. : ) **

**Thanks. : )**

**Kai's in this story too, but you have to wait for his appearance. : )**


	2. Hectic Day

**TEN WAYS**

**--**

Chapter One:

_Hectic days_

--

_Hello, I'm Cleo Katherine Dawson. You can call me Cleo, like most people, but I do prefer if you call me Kath or Kat. I don't appreciate people calling me Kat-Kat or Dawson. Please. I want to slice of their tongues. And no, I am not normally violent. But whatever…_

_Anyway, I know you're not here to listen to my pathetic blabbering about my life so I'm going to shut my trap now and start.._

_It all started a year ago when i was sent to detention again…_

--

Today started as any other day, I woke up late and quickly took a bath. I blow-dried my hair (I am not vain. It's just that when I don't blow-dry it, it becomes frizzy. And I don't like it.) as fast as I could. And rode my bike to school. I just love mornings, fresh and … well, that's about it.

It's fresh.

I glanced down at my class schedule, I've been using this schedule for three months already and I still can't memorize it. Ugh. Government class was up first and our 'teach hates late comers. Oops. My alarm clock's bad.

I peeked inside and spied what Mr. Sanchez was doing. He was writing something on the board, talking about oil prices and America. I glanced at my reflection at one of the hallways glass windows.

You see, our school is like a maze, a turn here and a turn there. I know you people have watched a Japanese film, even once in your life, remember what the school looked like? Yeah, ours is just like that. Glass windows, long white corridors, a large clock facing the gates, etc, etc.

I hid my small sling bag behind me, it a good thing I only use small bags, and peeked in again. Mr. S was turning away from the door, finding something about his stocks of books. He always carried five big books with him. Poor guy.

I tip-toed inside the room to my seat by the front aisle. I choose this particular position because it's easy to get in without being noticed.

"Miss Dawson, late again aren't we?" I heard Mr. Sanchez say, I turned around and smiled sheepishly at him, "What's your excuse this time eh?"

He furrowed his thick dark brows together as he glared at me through his thick round glasses. Sometimes I wonder why he has a bald head and a pair of thick brows, shouldn't he have _bald brows_ too?

"I'm waiting." Mr. Sanchez pressed on when I didn't answer.

"Uhmm," I started, glancing at my classmates who were all trying to hold in their laughs in, quickly I turned my attention to Mr. Sanchez, "I was rushed to the emergency room." I don't know, it was just the first thing that popped into my mind.

"And why is that?" he asked, oops I hadn't thought of that.

"I was uhmm," I replied, then I remember a quote I once read, "taken to the emergency room because the doctors wanted to make me undergo plastic surgery. They said that cuteness, like me, can't possibly be real."

I heard some laughs behind me.

Mr. Sanchez raised a brow at me, he only stood a finger taller than me, he smiled. "That excuse is even worse than the time alien's tried to drown you," he said with a singy (is there a word?) tone of voice, "Sorry, Dawson, rules are rules. Detention."

I gaped at him. "For what?"

"For being late since the first day of school up to this day," he answered, pointing to the open door, "And for trying to make me believe in your absurd tales every damn morning."

"But, I wouldn't be telling you if you don't ask."

"Go. Detention. Now."

I huffed as I turned towards the door and on to the famous detention room or D-Room as my friends would call it. For me, it's D-Hell.

--

"Hey Dawson," Mrs. Andrews greeted as I entered the famed room. She was the one watching us, trying to make sure we don't escape. "Back so soon? You were just here yesterday afternoon."

I handed my detention slip to her and watched as she signed it to conform that I did come to D-Hell. "Don't ask." I said turning towards an empty seat by the back. There were two guys by the corner talking to each other in whispers and looking at me from time to time.

It was pretty freaky.

I heard the door open and quickly turned my attention to the door. Oh my god. What are the odds? It's…

"Valkov, what you in detention again?" Mrs. Andrews asked as soon as Tala closed the door. I can feel the butterflies. I watched as Tala Valkov made his way to Mrs. A so gracefully that I felt like a klutz, well I am but whatever. He looked like he was just floating.

How can such grace be combined in one person?

"Yea." He replied in his irresistible voice that made me jump a little. He handed her his detention slip and turned towards the vacant seats. He walked towards me. I bit my lower lip, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

Is this love?

As he passed by me, I forgot to breathe. I heard the chair behind me creak; we had pretty old chairs in D-Hell. I heard him sigh. Oh Tala, Tala. If for just one day you'll talk to me, even for just one day.

"Hey." I heard him speak. I forgot to breathe again. Is he talking to me? Or to the other guys at the corner? Should I turn around? Ohh, how I wish Hilary was here, she'd know how to act in these kinds of situation.

"Hey you, Cleo." I heard him speak again. God, did he just say my name? I love the way my name sounds with his voice. It sounds like _klieh-yoh _instead of the usual _clay-oh._ Help me, I might pass out. I gulped as I tried to turn dramatically.

_Riiip!_

So much for a dramatic turn.

I gasped again and stared at my shirt. It somehow got stuck in the chair and got ripped. Oh no. No. No. Please.

"No. No." I said looking at my shirt. It was my favorite tee. Even though it looked simple, not like what Kate would wear, I loved it. With it's apple green color complimenting my skin tone, which is pale, and it's perfect fit—not too tight, not too loose. Just perfect and it's _perfectly_ ruined now.

"Oh, that sucks." Tala asked, leaning down to him me get my shirt out of a loose nail, "Don't move okay?"—he briefly glanced up at me then back to the shirt—"I have an unused shirt in my car, do you want it? Maybe you won't like cause it's just plain white. But it's for a girl."

Stupid T-Shirt. It's grabbing Tala's attention from me! Grrrr.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" I can't help but ask.

"No, actually," he replied, chuckling a bit, "It's for my sister. But she's not here right now. I can just buy her another one."

I felt my knees melting, what a good brother you are. Awww.

"No, its okay." I replied as we finished fiddling with the shirt, "I don't want you to waste your money; besides, I can always find a needle and sew it."

He smirked at me as he stood up, "Wait here." He said, walking towards Mrs. A. I raised a brow, what's he going to do now? He talked a bit with Mrs. A and walked back towards me.

"Come on," he said, motioning his head towards the door, when I didn't budge, he grabbed my hand resting on the desk and dragged me outside.

I stared at our linked hands all the way to his car. I knew his car all too well. It was a black Audi R8. I sighed, all good luck must have drifted towards Tala when he was born. He had a loving family, even though his parents are divorced, they are still on good terms with each other.

He had an older sister who looked and walked and dressed like a model.

He had good looks, with his spiky red hair and tantalizing blue eyes. That's why most people in our school call him 'The Handsome Devil'.

And it's true.

He's rich; his dad is a CEO in some company. And no, I am not a _stalker_. I just happen to know these things because my other friend, Fuko, is friends with him.

"You okay? You seem to be zoning out."

I jumped a little, stepping lightly on his feet. "Oh, sorry. I'm such a klutz." I said, bending down to wipe his sneaker clean, "I think I was born with two left feet and two left hands. And the problem is I'm right-handed. Someone up there must really hate me for making me like this, I mean, come on—"

"Pause." Tala said, grinning, he pulled me back to my feet, "Why were you bending?"

"I'm going to clean your sneaker." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tala raised a brow then chuckled, "Why?" he asked, "Are you my maid?"

"Uh, no." But I would gladly be. If that means I get to see you every waking minute of my life.

"Glad we cleared that out." He said, leaning closer. I felt my heart stop. If I am going to die here right now, at least let Tala kiss me first before I die. I felt something soft being handed to me, "Here you go. A fresh clean white shirt."

I reluctantly glanced down at the white shirt in my hand. I must have looked tormented because he asked, "What's wrong? You don't like it? I know it isn't that in style. But at least it doesn't have a huge rip in it."

"No. No. That's not it." I replied, waving my hands with my words, "It's just that.. This is supposed to be for your sister."

"I told you, I can just buy a new one," he replied, slamming the door shut, "besides, I think she's painted way to much shirts."

"She paints shirts?"

"Yep. Hobby of hers. Parents don't approve we keep it a secret."

Sigh. He's trustworthy too. "Oh," was the only reply I could formulate. All these happenings weren't still imprinted on my mind, I feel like I'm in a wonderful dream.

I heard the bell ring, time for my art class. Oh my god, I actually remembered it. Shit. I hate art maybe that's why I always remember it.

"Time for second period," Tala said, beside me, "See you around, Dawson." And with that he turned to the other direction, leaving me there in the center on the hallowed hall staring at his back.

"He remembered my surname." I muttered, dreamily as I walked towards my art room.

--

I didn't like art _not_ because I didn't know how to draw, I didn't like it because everybody expected me to do everything just because I'm quite good at art.

Plus, Kai's in that class too. He is the most annoying person ever. The most sarcastic too. Never meet a tongue like his, and no, I don't mean it like that you green minded person.

I sat in my usual place with my brush and palate, ready to paint my happiness out. I saw Hilary enter the room from the corner of my eyes and instantly all the guy's eyes were on her.

She was sassy, beautiful (she often enters beauty contests), has a bright smile, tall, has boobs and a nice ass and she possesses that stupid-damsel-in-distress most of the guys fall for.

I actually feel friend-envy.

"Heey, heey," Hilary said to me as she sat beside me, "Ugh. I had the most stressful morning, ever."

"The morning is just beginning." I replied, glancing at my wrist watch, "It's only second period."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention to Mr. Aqua (I call him this because his eyes are the color of aqua. Now I have teacher-envy.) I glanced around the room, no Kai. Perfect.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door. _Kai_. I should have known.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a little traffic down the hall." He said, smirking. He had some blood on his lips, i'm guessing he had a fight again. He walked past Mr. Aqua and sat on the stool a few rows from me. Good.

"Yes. I can see." Mr. Aqua said, "You better go to the nurse and get a cold compress on that."

"Hn." Kai replied standing up and walking out the room.

Mr. A cleared his throat, "Now, where were we?"

"Modern art." I spoke up.

"Oh yes," he said, smiling briefly at me, "Modern art was first discovered in the late 1950's, _if_ this book is correct…"

I sighed as I twirled my brush around my fingers. Another boring art period.

--

_Okay. I bet you're thinking, 'get to the point already!' or 'We don't want to hear about what happens every period!'. Okay. Okay. I'll cut this short now, you impatient little elf._

--

"Hil, you're not eating _again_?" I said as I sat down in my usual spot in our table. I placed my tray, which contains a healthy diet of a carton of milk, a banana, a ham sandwich and a cup of ice cream for dessert, on the smooth gray table.

"No, Kat, I am not." Hilary replied, sitting opposite to where I was positioned, "I told you, I'm on a diet. I have a contest to enter this year."

"The contest is in January. It's only November."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes again. I can't understand how plenty of guys managed to like her. The I'm-dumb act was so last century. Please. Yes, I know what you're saying, and no I am not an awful plastic friend. Even though, she is like this I love her.

No, I'm not lesbian or bisexual.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned. It was a young boy. He handed me a little pink slip, "A detention slip?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Dunno." He replied as I took the slip from him, "See yah!" He turned and quickly ran out of the large cafeteria.

Hilary peeked over my shoulders as I opened the note. I opened it as slowly as I could. She groaned, "Faster, sheeesh, we don't have all day."

She took it from my fingers and opened it hastily. "Hil!!" I yelled, trying to reach for the slip, no use, her hands are just too long while mine are shorter.

" Cleo, come to the library after dismissal. Need to ask you something." Hil read loudly, "Signed, T.V."

"TV?" we both said in unison, "Tala Valkov?"

--

I was having doubts whether to come or not. What if it wasn't Tala? But who could it be? I didn't know anybody else with the initials TV, which I must add are very suitable initials for him.

Addictive and enjoyable.

TV.

Television.

Tala Valkov.

He is perfect.

"Should I go?" I asked Hil as we walked down the white corridors; I held my thick physics books to my chest, "What if it's someone I don't know?"

"Please, it's a library." She replied, rolling her eyes this time, "Don't think of it as a stalker, 'cause I can't think of anyone who would stalk you."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Hmmm.."

"Hilary! Hilary!" we heard someone call. Hil and I turned and smiled at a redheaded girl who was running towards us, panting. I know her as Clara or is it Claire? I told you, I have a hard time remembering things.

"Coach needs you at the field now." She said to Hilary after nodding at me, "It's about this Saturday."

"Oh, okay." Hil replied, and then she turned to me, "Go to the library. I'll meet you there. See yah!" Then she left with Clara.. or Claire.

I sighed as I continued on my way.

--

Running towards the library, I bumped into someone. My physics book dropped to the closed floor, I bent down to pick it up but a hand picked it up first. I gazed into deep red crimson that it almost looked black. "Oh. It's only you."

"Yeah. _Just_ me." Kai replied, handing me the book, "You in a hurry, Dawson?"

"Yeah," I said taking the book from him, "So see you."

Kai smirked at me but he stayed in place. I smiled back at him and started walking--"Whoaa!"

"Oops." Kai said, looking down at me, "Forgot to take my feet out of the way. See you, Dawson."

I growled under my breath as I watched him walked away. I rolled my eyes and stood up _slowly_. I was afraid I'd trip on my feet again.

--

I entered the library and grimaced. There were a lot of students in this afternoon. It'll be hard to find who TV is, _if_ he or she isn't Tala. I hoped with all my mind that it would be Tala.

Then I saw him, sitting there by the window, reading a book titled _Sleeping Doll_ by Jeffery Deaver—the author of _The Bone Collector. _Surely you have heard of the movie.

So, Tala likes reading Thrillers. I smiled to myself as I decided to walk past him. If I ask him, 'What does he want' out of the blue, when I'm not even sure if he was the TV who sent me the note, I'd look insane.

I straightened my shirt and faded jeans. I breathe in and out. I cleared my throat as I got near him and started laughing, loudly I might add. I looked at the other direction as I laughed, pretending that I didn't see him.

_Thud!_

_Thud thud thud!_

_..._

_thud!!_

"Oww." I moaned rubbing my forehead. I glared at the tall shelf in front of me, how come I never saw it? Oh yeah, because I was looking at the other side. Some books fell beside me. _Thud._ Another red book fell.

I sighed, so much for my _graceful_ attention catching stride.

I felt someone hold my arms and pulled me up. "You okay?" Someone breathed into my ear and I knew the voice all too well. I froze, shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked again slowly turning me to face him, he had a smirk on his lips, "Didn't you see the shelf? Were you too busy laughing with your imaginary friend?"

I flushed, groaning. Darn it. "I was… thinking… about…. Something…" I spattered, looking into his eyes, his blue eyes meeting my hazel ones. I looked down to my sneakers, my action caused my hair to form a dark curtain covering my flushed face.

Embarrassing.

Tala laughed, "So you got my note?"

I quickly snapped my head up to meet his gaze again, "You really sent that?" I asked, feeling hopeful and high. Not crack high, mind you.

"Yeah," He replied, "I wanted to ask for you number."

I gaped at him for umpteen seconds. Someone drop a truck at me, I must be dreaming.

--

_We messaged and called each other every waking hour of our lives. We started dating and went to college together. He took literature and I took psychology. We got married at a small white chapel at Washington and had three healthy happy kids and LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER._

_Oohh, how I long to say these words. But that's not really what happened, and I'd be fooling you and myself if I wrote that. No, actually everything went to the other deirection…_

_Downhill. Prepare to crash._

--

**Author's note:**

**Hello. Thanks so much for the review. Totally appreciate them. Truly. Mind to drop a review again? : ) even if it's just one word. heeh,mwah!**

**love you guys.**

**is this chapter crappy or not? i hope not.**

**Leave a review. Please?**


	3. Accident Prone

**TEN WAYS**

--

CHAPTER TWO

Accident Zone

--

_Hello. I'm Cleo Katherine Dawson. And yes, I am well aware that I am starting to sound like a stupid broken tape recorder so I'll shut my trap now._

_Without further adieu,_

--

_RUN._

_RUN!_

_That was the word that played on repeat inside my head. I was panting so hard, trying to catch my breath. I felt so confused and disoriented. I turned to the left and found myself in a long dimly lit corridor of an old castle. Lightning cracked outside, I shuddered. I've always been afraid of lightning. _

_I slowly walked down the hall, trying to even out my breathing as I could. I stole glances at the scary looking painting hanging up on the walls. Their eyes seemed to follow me, stare at me. There's no door. _

_NO DOOR! _

_What was I doing here anyway? How do I get out? What if I can't get out? What if I'm doomed to be Cleonzelle, the one trapped in a door-less _hallway (how ironic.) _instead of a tall lanky tower?_

_God, I don't want Tala to be blind when he rescues me!_

_A soft rumble behind me made me stop, I took deep breathes before I turned around. I heard a loud crack; I furrowed my brows as I bent down and listened. I swear it came from the floor. Rays of light broke through the dusty floor, cracking more violently now, I slowly back away. The bricks fell on an endless pit, brick by brick fell. I quickly got on my feet and ran. _

_I'm not gonna die here!_

_"Help!" I screamed, my voice cracked a little, "H-Help!"_

--

"Dawson!"

"H-Help.."

"DAWSON!!"

"Help… hmmm,"

"CLEO KATHERINE DAWSON! WAKE UP!"

I jerked on my desk as Mr. Sanchez slammed his thick history book on my desk. I heard my classmates laughing, I laughed unsurely with them. "Sorry, Mr. S." I said, clearing my throat a bit, "I slept late last night."

"Yes. I guessed." He hissed, adjusting his thick spectacles, he continued glaring at me, "I was pleased that you weren't tardy today, but don't go off sleeping on me."—his gaze falls behind me—"Valkov! Stop pestering Arabella!"

Gasping, I swiftly turned around and gaped at Tala who was rolling his eyes at Mr. Sanchez. He was in my class?? And I didn't even know?

RESOLUTION NUMBER ONE: Wake up early. Sigh.

"Sit down, Cleo." Mr. Sanchez snapped, his gaze falling on my disorderly self once again. I quickly sat back down, sighing. Why did Tala have to be here when I'm being scolded? Oh. I get scolded everyday. I _accidentally_ dropped my eraser on the floor. I bent down to get it, stealing glances at my prince.

Somehow, Tala's sixth sense must have sensed someone staring at him, not me—ok, fine, me. His head snapped to my direction and a smirk graced his face. He mouths 'Hey'.

I awkwardly smiled back and straightened up. Honestly, I felt like peeing. Ok. Too much information.

Sorry about that.

I turned my attention back to Mr. Sanchez. He was in his serious-teacher-mode. He was talking about America and Iraq and oil. I yawned, this is all so boring. I haven't slept well last night. And I know you know the reason. Heeh, uhmm, it was okay.

Just the casual. Hello. Greeting. Autobiography questions.

I dropped my eraser again as the bell rang art.

I groaned. We have a test.

--

**NO PENCIL. NO TEST.**

I cursed at myself before opening my bag again. I should have double checked if I had my pencil. How can I be so forgetful? This test is huge and I can't take it simply because I don't have a pencil. It's so pathetic.

I glanced at Mr. Aqua. He's already starting to give out the questionnaires. I'm doomed. I turned to Hilary, who sat beside me.. only a small space away. "Hil, you have an extra?" I asked pointing at the pencil she was holding.

"No. You forgot yours?" She said, looking a bit alarmed, "No pencil. No test."

"I know, that's why I'm freaking out." I turned to the person behind her, "Kai, you have an extra?"

Kai stared at me for a good ten seconds before looking away from me. I narrowed my gaze, what's his problem?

"That's a no." Hilary said, grinning from ear to ear. They seemed to know each other well. Hmm.

"Oh. Okay." I replied, turning back to the black board where the four words I totally detest now were written. I dropped my head on the desk and closed my eyes. Maybe if I pretend to be sick…

"Ok. Those who don't have pencils," Mr. Aqua started, "Please leave the room now. No excuses. I told you yesterday."

…but I can't lie to Mr. A. He's so good to me—sometimes. I sighed as I stood up. _Thud._ I heard a soft thud on my desk, I glanced back down at it. And saw a pencil. What the--? I glanced at the person who passed by. Kai. Why's he standing?

I though he had a pencil...

"Mr. Hiwatari, you don't have a pencil?" Mr. A asked, his brows furrowing into a line, "I'm disappointed. This test can **really** pull you up."

"Hn." Kai replied as he gave the questionnaire back to him. Oh, i'm so slow.

Mr. A and I watched as Kai swiftly walked out of the room, I felt as if my breathe was being sucked out of me. As if I couldn't breathe. Is this—"Cleo? What's the matter?" I heard Mr. A ask, "Do you have a pencil?"

"I don't have a questionnaire." I weakly replied. I know you're all like, 'You're so bad bitch!' or 'Kai gave you his pencil for you to take test. You should at least NOT take the test for it to be fair.'. But if I do that, his efforts will go to waste.

And don't worry I have a plan.

Mr. A walked towards me and slowly handed me the questionnaire Kai handed him a while ago. I smiled to myself; Kai forgot to erase his name. Well, all he wrote was Hiwatari, but that will do.

I started answering.

...

...

Leaving the name as it is.

--

As soon as the bell rang for third period, I hurried to the gym, where my next class is. My dreaded class is. Coach Will is going to kill me, actually I think all of my teachers are going to kill me.. someday. Somehow.

I directly went to the locker room and changed. Julia was the only one there. "Hey, CK." She greeted, grinning at me, "Still sleepy?"

CK? Where'd she get that? "Nah, I'm fully awake now." I replied, turning around to take my shirt off, I've never been comfortable changing with someone in the same room as me, except for my mother.

"See yah out, C."

"Ok, Julia."

I heard the door shut close. Finally I was alone. Flashes of murder in the locker room flashed in my head, I shivered. I quickly dumped my uniform inside my locker and ran out. I'm too easy to scare. I ran a comb through my hair and tied it in a tight pony.

I heard the coach whistle as I walked into the gym. The boys were already playing basketball on the other side of the court. The girls were still being selected from by Coach Will.

He spotted me walking towards the group and smiled, "Dawson, I thought you weren't gonna show up," he said, mockingly, "You're up."

I groaned.

I told you. They're out to get me.

I growled as I walked, more like stomped towards the center of the court. Coach Will scolded the boys for playing, he said it was the girl's turn on the court. For all I care, the guys can have the court all day.

I hate basketball.

I don't know how to dribble!

_Prrrrrrrt!_

I started running after Emily, who's got the ball. She's on our rival team. White Vs. Red. Mariam stealthy took the ball from Emily's hands and passed it to me. I glanced down at the ball then at my classmates who were all running towards me. I screamed as I ran to the other side, forgetting to dribble the ball.

_Prrrrrrt!_

"Dawson!" Coach Will yelled, "You need to dribble the ball. Traveling."

I groaned as we positioned ourselves for my free throw. Why did Mariam pass me the ball anyway? She knows I hate the ball more than anything.

"Go Cleo!" I heard a yell, my head snapped up to the one who cheered, it was Hilary. They were having their Physics class here at the gym. Probably to study how I managed to live this long, nah, just kidding. You can laugh now.

Har. Har.

The ball slid down from my hands as I spotted Tala sitting beside Hilary. I sighed dreamily. Hilary laughed then she pointed at me, Tala followed her gaze. A grin graced his face yet again, he waved at me. "Hey Cleo!" He said, the grin still in place.

"Cleo." Mariam said, rolling his emerald green eyes, "Snap out of it."

Hesitantly, I turned my attention to her. "Huh?" I managed to say as she handed me the ball, "Oh. Right." I glanced up at the ring as I dribbled the ball twice.

I threw the ball when I heard a "Go Cleo!". I glanced back at Hilary and Tala, it was Tala who cheered. He still had his hands cupped around his lips. His blue eyes were still blue from where I am standing now. He is just so… perfect. I raised a brow as his expression changed. He looked surprised, worried, annoyed.

"Look out!" Hilary screamed, jumping on the court floor, "Look out!"

I looked back at the ring and red was the color I saw last. Oww.

--

"W-What happened?" I asked slowly sitting up. An ice bag fell on my lap as I did, I glanced at the small room around me. Tala and Hilary were sitting by the sides, looking at me with unreadable expressions on their faces.

A nurse entered carrying a tray of first aid. "Hello, Cleo," she greeted smiling warmly at me, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine." I replied, shifting my gaze on her, "My head hurts a bit."

"That's because it has a wound," she replied, opening a bottle of Alcohol. She soaked a cotton ball with alcohol. I stiffened.

"No. Actually, it's quite fine now," I said, moving to the other side, "It doesn't sting anymore."

The nurse grabbed my hand, "Cleo, stay still ok?" she said, "This will only hurt on the beginning." She pressed the cotton on my forehead, how the heck did I acquire a wound up there?

"Oww. Oww. Owww. Owww. Owww." I groaned as she continued applying, "OWW."

"Ohh shuddap." Hilary snapped, rolling her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips, "You sound like a dog." I glared at her pouting. And that's when I noticed.

Tala's hands were on her hips. Hilary's ruby eyes followed my gaze, she stiffened a little. Swiftly she whisked Tala's hand away.

"Ok. What was that?" I asked, raising a brow.

"What was what?" Tala replied, smirking.

Something fishy is going on here and I can't even smell it.

--

Hilary and Tala left early because Mrs. Scribe called everyone to the gym, saying she had something important to say. So, when I got out of the clinic I was alone. I went straight to the gym, I arrived on the east wing. There was no one around, guess the program already started.

I leaned on the door and lazily knocked. I wasn't too excited about her announcement. She makes announcements everyday.

I leaned on the door waiting, won't someone open me? Come on, don't you want me to hear what she's announcing?

"Cleo hey," I heard someone call, I turned around and glanced at Mariah, who was jogging towards me. She looked well—pink. Pink hair, pink flushed cheeks, pink jacket. PINK. Only her eyes and complexion aren't pink.

Honestly, she needs to cut down her addiction. It's too bright.

"Oh, hey Mao." I greeted, leaning on the door again, "They didn't let you in too?"

"Huh?" She asked as she got near me, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, that were here, while they're in there.."

Mariah looked more confused as ever, then her eyes brightened, "I almost forgot, are they here yet?" she asked, "Mrs. Scribe is about to call them out."

"Who?"

"The contest…"

_CLICK. "And here they are.."_ I heard Mrs. Scribe's voice on the amplifier, who arrived? And where did that clicky sound came from?

"..ants. They're supposed to be here by the door."

"OH…" I replied, leaning back on the door, "Hmmm, well it's just you and--WHOA!" The door I was leaning on disappeared and I started tumbling down the short stairs of our gym.

"Cleo!" I heard Mariah's worried wail.

".. And.. Dawson!" I heard Mrs. Scribe's voice again. I hate her voice. Finally, I stopped spinning. Oww. That hurt. I think I need to go back to the clinic again.

Mariah was suddenly by my side, three Mariahs. W-What? I squinted my eyes, too pink, too bright. Her eyes turned to the person just a few feet away from me, "Kai, you could've warned before flinging the door open." She hissed, "Look at her, all of her bones look dislocated."

"I-Is that why I feel numb?" I weakly asked, raising a brow.

Mariah and Kai glanced at each other, before Mariah sighed.

"Dawson, are you okay?" Mrs. Scribe asked again in the stupid amplifier.

I groaned.

--

"Nice entrance, Cle.." Aaron teased as I walked passed him and his group. I call his group the skaters. Well, I don't really have an idea if the Skaters skate or not, they just look like skaters you know. "My jaw fell on the ground."

Claude tried to hide a laugh behind his cap. Miguel was smiling, smugly if I may add. And Matilda, well, she was rather pitying me. Hmmm.

I felt a hand tangle with my own, "Mind your own entrance, A." Hilary snapped at him as she pulled me to pick up pace, "I don't know why you don't snap back at them,"—she pulled me closer—"As your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you don't have anymore accidents today. So I asked someone to drive you home.."

"Really Hil, I'm fine.."

"…this afternoon. Actually he did it as a favor for me…"

"..look all of my bones aren't dislocated.."

"…and while he drives you home.."

"..I'm fine really.. it's not like I'm gonna die by having a ball.."

"..i really want you to got to know him a bit.."

".. hit me in the forehead, or by falling down a couple of steps.."

"..So what do you say?"

"..It's really fine."

Hilary beamed at me, "Yay!" she cheered hugging me tightly, "That's great! Let's go to the parking lot now."

"Wait—What?"

--

"There he is.." Hilary said, a little proudly I must add, she pulled me towards him. I felt my heart stop. Oh my god. Really? HE would be the one driving me home. Am I going alone?

"Hey, T." Hilary greeted, "I practically dragged her here, so here she is."

"H-Hi Tala." I managed to say, "N-Nice car.."

"Hah. Thanks. It's my babe." Tala replied, smugly. He opened the door for me, "It's an Audi—"

"Tala," Hilary cut in as I got inside the car, "I have to go. Coach Will needs some help in training the newbies. See you tomorrow?"

Tala nodded at her, "Yeah. See you. Take care ok?" he said walking to the driver's side.

"Yeah, sure." Hilary replied. She glanced at me, I almost thought she forgot about me, "See you tomorrow, CK." CK? Where did they get that??

My inner self mentally kicked me, _**C**__leo __**K**__atherine you idiot._

"Oh."

I heard Tala close his door and start the car, "hey, do you mind if we head somewhere first," he asked, "I need to get my radiator replaced."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem." I'm just too happy to spend more time with you. Sigh.

--

We went to his mechanic, whose called Anj. Pronounced as _An—An—_ohh, never mind. I don't know how to pronounce it too, let's just call him A-N-J. Sheesh. "I'll just change the radiator," Anj said, cleaning his hands from grease, "And then you can take you girl home,"

"I'm not his girl." I protested, hesitantly. Har. Har.

Tala placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, let's eat first," he said, smirking, "This could take a while."

"Uh, ok."

--

He took me to the rooftop. It was free space; there were benches here and there. Laundry. A broken bulb. And you can see the beautiful sunset. Sigh. How romantic. This is great you know, how everything seems to work out right.

How everything seems to go to the direction here I want it to go so bad.

He handed me a pack of chips and a bottle of soda. We both looked out into the bright orange sky. I could hear the seagulls and the waves. I love it here.

"Your hair looks kindda red when it's directly under the sun you know," Tala said, after taking a sip from his own soda, "Red looks good on you by the way." Oh. You look good on me? I already know that.

I glanced around, there were kids playing rugby on the other building which is as tall as this one. I furrowed my brows, one of the kids looked really familiar. I turned back at Tala, "Any color looks good on you," I replied, grinning, "True."

"How many minutes did you think about that?" Tala replied, chuckling a bit.

"Uhmm, only one." I replied, opening the pack of chips, "That's an achievement."

We stared at each others eyes for a full ten seconds, "I have a question," Tala said, still not moving his gaze from mine, "Is it okay if I ask?"

"Ok. Shoot."

"What if I use a bridge to get to know another person, is that okay?"

I furrowed my brows, what did he mean by that? "Huh, it depends I guess. On the bridge." I replied, turning my gaze away, I can't think when he looks at me. I feel like melting. Must. Stop. Looking.

"Look out!"

_TWACK!_

I fell on the floor with a thud, the pack of chips flying. Tala caught my head, only my head. "Sorry, I wasn't quick enough," he apologized, "Are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine." I replied, sitting up.

"Oops. Sorry about that Tala!" the little girl who looked familiar yelled, "Can we have our ball back?"

"You bruised my guest, Kaitlyn."

"Sorry—is she Cleo?"

"Huh? She knows me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Have I seen that kid before? I'm positive that I haven't.

"Yeah, she's Cleo."

"Oh. Sorry Cleo!!"

"It's okay."

Tala threw the ball back on the other building, "Go away!" he scolded, "You might bruise me next!" the kids giggled as they ran down the building.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tala said, helping me stand, "Are you really okay? You got hit in the head pretty much today."

"Yeah." I replied, looking up at him. My heart stopped beating, but I didn't die. No, actually I died. And I went to heaven. The End.

Just kidding.

I stared at his eyes, they were so blue. I have never seen blue as blue as Tala's eyes were. My lips parted a bit when I felt his hands on my nape. I shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked, gently.

My dreams are finally coming true! Do you want to be my maid of honor? Or best man? "I'm fin—"

_SLAMM!_

"Yo T! Anj said to--Whoa."

"Cleo?"

I glanced to the door. My jaw fell. Is this a dorm? Do I need an audience to watch when I kiss Tala? Grr.

What were they doing here?

--

_And yes. My suffering is only beginning. This is not even a part of my suffering. My timing is really off._

_Next chapter, witness my death. Hoorah._

--

**'hhmmm? hello. i'm the author. Whatever anyway, i have rewritten 'd camera club. i'm gonna post it here maybe next week. : ) hoorah.**


End file.
